


From A Distance

by dangerusliasons



Category: SGA - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerusliasons/pseuds/dangerusliasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Lorne's thoughts on <i>Runner</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	From A Distance

Title: From A Distance 1/1  
Fandom: SGA  
Pairing: N/A  
Character: Lorne  
Author: dangerusliasons  
Spoilers: Runner

 

Evan is just thinking about having a nice dinner in the mess hall, while walking through what appears to be some kind of forest on another planet, at night. Which considering the amount of radiation, during the daytime, it's not surprising. But Parrish is fascinated by the abundance of plant life here. He can feel himself start to smirk. This is definitely not what he pictured when he signed up. Space battles, evil alien threats, and kicking ass is what he thought of when he signed up for this. And now he's off world babysitting a botanist.

Everything that happens next happens fast. They find a dead Wraith riddled with bullet holes, and it looks to be done with a P-90. Ford. Is his first thought, then he radios the guys at the gate and gets Parrish out of there. To Atlantis. To safety.

He tells Sheppard what they found. He can see the hope in his eyes, Ford is alive. But somehow Evan knows Ford doesn't want the help they so desperately want to give him. He knows Ford's on top of the world and doesn't want to come down. And whatever that Wraith drug is that's in his system its fucking him up, making him think he can do anything. Only one small drawback to that. The enzyme. He has to take it. And Evan shudders to think what it would be like to come down from that high. Knows if Ford ever did he might not survive. He knows Sheppard, Teyla and McKay, especially Beckett, he knows Weir does, but she's also practical, and knows that he might be too far gone to be saved--want to save Ford but sometimes there is no saving someone who doesn't want to be saved. And right now he's pretty sure Ford doesn't want to be saved. It makes him a bit sad --knowing that they'll try to save him and in the end they'll figure out that it's futile. But then that's a lesson no on can teach, it has to be learned. And Lorne will look on when they learn that lesson.

Sheppard doesn't talk for hours when they get back. He puts off debriefing Weir and asks Ronon to stick fight with him. Evan's not sure of what the point of that is since Ronon can beat the crap out of Sheppard whenever he wants to. Though he has a lingering suspicion it might be the point of why Sheppard asked. He can see the pain in Sheppard's eyes. Knowing that it will stay there for a long time to come. There's nothing he can really say, to any of them. He only knew Ford in passing, but Ford was on Sheppard's team. Sheppard's responsibility. Evan knows what it's like to lose a member of a team. He's gone through it a number of times, so he's sure he could give advice, but just as sure that it's not wanted. A wry smile comes to his face as he remembers all the things that were said to him, after he'd lost a member of his team.

Nothing you could've done.

Not your fault.

Though he hasn't told anyone, that at the time, he thought everyone of those people were full of shit. Still does, to this day. But he knows; understands what Sheppard's going through and the only thing he can do is watch.


End file.
